Four words
by Tokittoki
Summary: It's vallentine's day, Otoya is preparing something special for his lover. So special it will change their lives forever. [TokiyaxOtoya]


-Where are we going?

Otoya just chuckled, guiding his lover to a place only he knew.

-Otoya.

-You'll know soo-oon~!

-We have been walking in circles for ages. Don't you think it's time to take this blindfold?

-Nope~! Don't count on it. Haha!

Tokiya started mumbling about how bothersome that situation was. The red-head didn't say a word in response. The only sounds dropping from his mouth were giggles.

Taking his hand, Otoya pulled the bluenet striding in several directions. When they stopped, Otoya smiled both nostalgically and merrily as the capping object was taken off.

-T-this is…

-The place where we first kissed.

The boys were surrounded by a dazzling place somewhere in the academy. Fireflies rounded them, illuminating some ruins, offering that site a unique visage. It almost seemed like the candle flies tainted it with magic. The ruins, antique witnesses of several couples passing by, almost beamed, peering to them.

-This night, I wanted to make it special. I know I gave ya my valentine gift however, I have another. To both of us.

Tokiya arched an eyebrow, suspicious of all that. Meanwhile, a guitar was lifted, its owner knelt in front of the intrigued blue head.

-Haaaaa…. Here goes nothin'.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Who would have thought

it would end up like this?

Who would have thought

destiny would tie us?

o-o-o-o-o

Two years,

for two sweet years...

we've been together.

o-o-o-o-o

We've run

through several paths.

We've seen glory,

we've seen pain.

and if you stay

there'll be no end for this story.

o-o-o-o-o

A troublesome question

nagged my mind.

I couldn't tell ya this

in just any way.

o-o-o-o-o

We've run

through several ways

all of 'em led

to where we are.

Wanna walk by my side?

It's a never ending story!

o-o-o-o-o

So many times

I tried askin' ya…

So many times

I failed.

But 'cha see…?

o-o-o-o-o

We've run

through several paths

like a melody in its wake.

Could ya be my symphony

in this never ending story?

o-o-o-o-o

It was trapped in my throat.

as if I choked up.

I just couldn't ask it

in any way.

o-o-o-o-o

We'e run

through several paths.

We slid,

we fell.

But, if ya say yes

this story 'll have no end.

o-o-o-o-o

This melody

will take me there!

I won't go anywhere

'till I say it!

My throat will untie.

I'll be able to ask it.

o-o-o-o-o

We've run

through several paths.

We faced preconceptions,

we faced them all.

And if you say yes

to you my heart will crawl,

my wonderwall.

o-o-o-o-o

We can run

Through several paths

But…I wanna take ya

To just this one.

If I asked ya

these four words…

…would ya say yes?

If I asked ya

will ya marry me?

Would ya say I do?

o-o-o-o-o

We can stride though this path

as long as you want.

As long as you say yes.

As long as ya come with me.

o-o-o-o-o

I wanna see

where this road ends.

Do ya wanna?

Do ya wanna

see it with me?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The rubies grasped the sapphires. Tokiya was open mouthed.

-I know we're young. I know this might be sudden. – The guitar was placed beside him. – But I also know you're the one I love and you can't even imagine how much.

-O...Oto...

-It must be somewhere around here. – A tanned hand searched frantically for something in the uniform's pocket as the guitarist stood up. – A-ha! Found it!

-You...

-I don't really know how to say this without cloggin' but...here it goes! T-Tokiya, will y-ya merry m-me? – He opened up a tiny box, a ring glistened as the fireflies' light was reflected on it.

-...

-T-Tokiya?

-...

-Ya don't...wanna?

Otoya's smile started fading, seeing the other wouldn't say a word. Though as soon as he stepped back, a pale hand rapidly made its way to meet a tanned one.

-No! ...I mean...haha...now I'm the one who chocked up... I sure wasn't expecting this. – His eyes moved closer to the red-head. – I think this will answer you better. – Holding Otoya's cheeks, the fleshy lips placed an intensely deep kiss on his beloved one's. – Why are you crying? – Tokiya asked as soon as they withdrawn from it.

-Ya scared me bastard! - His hands cleaned his droplets. – These...are tears of joy. – A chuckle.

The bluenet smiled as his expression changed into a meditative one.

-It will be...different...seeing you wearing a dress. – He teased as a chuckle escaped from his mouth.

-Hey~! No way I'm gonna be the bride~! – A pout.

-Yes you are. – Another kiss.

-No, no way! – Otoya laughed as they parted from the ruins. – I know! Who gets in the room on last place is the bride!

-Otoy-

-See ya~ – The red-head run. - Bri-ide!

-Haaaaa... Wait! Could you stop behaving so childishly?! Geez… - A beam formed as the blue head calmly followed his lover. – My future husband huh? Sounds good to my ears.

* * *

**AN: Wow...It's been a long time huh? But don't think I've been lazy all this time ;p been working on several fics and rewriting some.**

**R&R please!**

**Peace ^_^\/**


End file.
